


Nicole Clause

by kmvb



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmvb/pseuds/kmvb
Summary: “Marriage,” Robin stuttered as my eyes bugged out of my head. “Nicole, they want you to get married.”“Wait what?"  I shifted through the pages set in front of me with fright. "When?"“Before Christmas.”“I can’t! I’m not even dating! And they do realize I want a relationship with a woman, not a man, right?”He nodded his head and flitted through the contract to the correct page. “It’s called the Mrs. Clause.”“No, I can’t, I won’t,” I replied. “What kind of traditional bull shit is this? I don't need to have a woman on my arm to be successful.”“I don’t make the rules, Nicole."
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 46
Kudos: 383
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine





	1. It was the Night Before Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't have enough going on, I decided to take a stab at a Christmas fic. This is loosely, very loosely inspired by the Santa Clause 2. My plan is to post one chapter a day, finishing on Christmas Eve. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (P.S. Yes the title is spelled correctly =) )

Chapter 1

“Hey Nicole, honey, you mind taking a break from your homework?” My dad called from the stairwell. I rolled my eyes, dog-eared the page of Catcher in the Rye, and slammed my reading assignment shut. “Nicole!”

“Yeah, Dad, I heard you,” I huffed. He was always so impatient with me. I didn’t get it. It felt like the family was always racing toward a deadline. But I wasn’t, I was a teenager.

I dashed down the steps, taking two stairs at a time. From the bannister, my eyes fell upon the two girls standing in the middle of my living room. Well, when I say girls, maybe I should say women? They were around my age. 

“Nicole, do you remember when I told you we would be taking in two girls for Officer Nedley?”

“Yes,” My voice squeaked as my eyes locked with the shorter brunette. Her hazel eyes were magnetizing; I felt myself being dragged closer and closer toward her with every breath she took. My fingertips tingled, itching to reach out and feel her warm, honey coated hair. I wondered how it would feel for her soft, sun kissed body to be laying on top of mine. My face flushed and I shook my head like a cow in a tornado, desperate to rid myself of my bad thoughts. Damn teenage hormones!

“Nicole, are you listening?”

“Yeah, yeah Dad,” I lied, biting my lip. Honestly, I had no clue what he said. I hope there wasn’t a pop quiz later.

“What’s up, Red Haught?” The taller woman shoved I assumed was her sister out of the way. I hoped my eyes didn’t betray the disappointment flooding through my soul. “Wynonna Earp.”

“Please don’t call me that again,” I gritted my teeth but politely shook her hand. If there’s anything my parents ever taught me, it was politeness. Politeness and to run full speed ahead. “Nice to meet you.”

“And this quiet little shy thing is my sister Waverly,” Wynonna said. She stepped to the side and shoved her sister in front of her. A look of terror flashed across her face, but she was quick to hide it.

“Hey Waverly, Nicole,” I introduced like a stupid idiot. Everyone already knew my name. I leaned forward, and within a second my sweaty palm slid into her warm, soft hand. A feeling of warmth and serenity bubbled inside me at the same time my hormones roared to life like Simba in the Lion King.

“Nicole, why don’t you take these two down to Shorty’s for some grub? I’m sure they’re hungry.” I bit my lip yet again. As much as I loved their greasy food, I really wanted to see what Holden Caulfield was up to. 

“Me?” Wynonna asked. “I’m always hungry. And Wave loves to eat, right baby girl?”

“Yeah,” She muttered. It wasn’t until then I noticed how deathly skinny the two women were. I’m glad my powerful handshake didn’t pulverize their hands into dust. 

“Let’s go.” I agreed. I reached forward and grabbed a hoodie off the coat rack. I took in their obvious state of undress. “Do you two have jackets?”

“We will be okay like this,” Wynonna admitted. 

“Yeah,” Waverly gulped. All I wanted was to race upstairs and grab her another one of my hoodies, but I didn’t want to embarrass her. “We’re always warm.”

“Okay, well it’s probably a ten minute walk.” I opened the front door and the cold breeze blustered inside. I yelled down the hall. “It would be quicker if I could drive the car.”

“Try again Nicole,” My dad hollered. “You’re not old enough to drive.”

I didn’t reply; instead, I ushered the two Earp sisters out of the house and slammed the door behind them. “Hope you’re in the mood to smell like cigarette smoke and whiskey.”

“Those are my two favorite things!” Wynonna broadcasted

And then… it was the night before Christmas, and all through the house. Wait no, that’s a different story, not our story. But it was the night before Christmas. And it was silent all through my house. Silent, that is, until:

“Nicole,” A rough whisper filled my ears as the smallest amount of light emitted into my room. I raised my head as little as possible, wrestling with my mind to stay awake. “Come downstairs.”

“Okay,” I rubbed my eyes over and over, trying to wipe the sleep from them. My warm feet hit the cold ground, and mechanically I walked downstairs as if I was a robot. With my eyes barely a centimeter open, I found my dad leaning against the wall, his arms wrapped around his chest and tears threatening to escape his eyes. “Dad, what’s wrong?”

“Nicole,” My mother’s warm hand clutched onto my shoulder. I turned and my pupils met her watery ones. “Your grandfather passed away.”

“What?” I asked, my voice croaking in emotion. My emotions were at a tug of war, I should feel bad because he was my grandfather, but on the other hand, I barely knew the man, seeing him less times than I had fingers.

“He just passed,” My father said. “We need to go within the next few minutes.”

“But what about Wynonna and Waverly, Dad?” I asked, feeling selfish. “It’s Christmas Eve. We can’t just leave them.”

“Unfortunately, we don’t have a choice, Hun,” Mom dragged me into her arms and rubbed my back. “I’ll take care of it in the morning.”

“Yes, Nic,” Dad agreed. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and pushed his back off the wall. “They are waiting for us.”

“Can I go grab my Walkman?” 

“Be quick, Nicole,” Mom squeezed her hand. 

My long legs propelled me up the stairs. I felt guilty for being so loud, but honestly, maybe I was being so loud on purpose, hoping to wake the other two women up. This wasn’t fair! They had been with us for almost three months. Now what would happen? The last thing I wanted was for them to end up in the homeless shelter again. 

The last door to the right called my name, and I hesitated, trying to stay focused on the task on hand. Shaking my head, I turned to the younger woman’s room. Twenty seconds wouldn’t make a difference.

“Waverly,” I whisper-called, tiptoeing into the room. The moonlight slipped between the curtains and pooled around her face, creating a halo like light around her form. 

“Waves,” I exclaimed yet again, but to no avail. I slid onto the side of her bed. My fingertips gently brushed her brunette locks away from her face. “Waves, I’ve got to go. My grandfather passed. But I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”

Her lips split open, and I thought for sure she was going to speak, but instead a gentle snore escaped her mouth. 

“Merry Christmas,” I leaned forward, dropping a small kiss on her forehead. “There’s a present hidden in my closet for you. I hope you find it. I’m going to miss you, you know.”

I tugged the blanket over her shoulders, tucking her in tight. Quiet as a mouse, I snuck out of her room and quietly shut the door behind.

And that was the last time I had seen Waverly Earp. 

The cold air brushed up against my nose, like an ice cube tickling my senses. I tugged on the blanket, bringing it up over my face. I inhaled the strong scent of laundry detergent, but the new smell aggravated my senses. I clutched the blanket into my fists and shoved it off me. I jaunted around the room, taking in every new detail, every new sound, every new smell. Where the hell was I?

“Good morning, Miss Haught,” A confident and wise voice shoveled down my eardrums. I cracked my neck, looking to find the woman’s eyes. Instead, I was forced to glance another two feet lower. Was she a midget?

“Nicole, please,” I replied. My warm, soft feet collided with the cold, rough floor as the woman shuffled in the room and shut the door quiet behind her. “And you are?”

“Holly,” She slid the tray on the nightstand, and wiped her hands on the apron hugging her waist. “I brought you some hot chocolate.”

“Holly, I don’t mean to be rude but,” I ran my hand through my unruly, unwashed, greasy, red hair. “Who are you?”

I watched as her cheeks turned pale and her eyes glossed over with nervousness. Was I being rude? Should I just have appreciated her help? I mean, we were wealthy, but never rich enough to have a maid. And that didn’t change the fact that I had no idea where I was.

The woman jerked on the pom-pom at the top of her head, messing up the entirety of her dark brunette hair. Her fingertips traced her ears, and it wasn’t until I followed them until I noticed-

“Are you telling me you are one of the Keebler Elves?”

“I don’t understand why your parent’s haven’t told you,” The woman said. Her fingers slid into the mug’s handle, and she shoved the steamy warm goodness toward my chest. “Take a seat.”

Even though she seemed half my height and a quarter of my age, I couldn’t help but follow her command. Tucking my feet underneath my form, I got comfortable on the bed, the hot chocolate giving me a whipped cream facial. 

“Where are they?”

“Probably Bolivia by now.”

“What?” My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Bolivia? Where the hell am I?”

“The North Pole,” She smiled her childish, innocent smile. “You silly girl.”

“Okay,” I hopped off the bed and set my hot chocolate on the nightstand. “I need to get out of here. Wynonna must have slipped something in my drink.”

“No, Nicole,” Her voice was calm, cool and collected. I wanted to squeeze her neck and bleed the happiness right out of her. She was like vanilla icing on a Christmas cookie. “This is all real.”

“What is this?”

“You really need to sit down for this,” She hummed. And once again, like a marionette puppet, I obeyed her wish. “Your grandfather, Nicholas Haught the Sixth was Santa Claus, Chris Kringle, Papa Noel.”

“Yeah right, and I’m the Easter Bunny.”

Her face went ghost white yet again, and she scratched her head in confusion. “No, you look nothing like him.”

“It was a joke,” I made a hesitant smile. “You know, ha-ha.”

“Oh sorry, sometimes I can’t keep up with you youngin’s jokes.” She folded her hands into her lap, focusing on the curve of her fingers. 

“Youngins?” I exasperated. “How the hell old are you?”

“267 years old.”

“Bullshit,” I lifted the scalding liquid to my mouth and took a large sip of the delectable treat. “This on the other hand, is amazing.”

“It’s been a family recipe passed down from generation to generation.”

“What is that, like a thousand years?”

“Nicole,” She spoke my name, like a velvet teddy bear on Christmas morning. “Why do you tend to use humor and sarcasm as a way to cover up emotion.”

I stood from the bed, getting completely uncomfortable with the investigation lights pointed at me. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You’re grandfather died, how does that make you feel?” She looked into my eyes, and I swear she could see right into my soul.

“First you’re Legolas, and now you’re a therapist?” I resorted to anger because confusion was not something us Haught’s ever showed. It was a sign of weakness. “You might want to stick with the script, Holly.”

“Do you even know how he died?”

I felt water well in my eyes, but it was unfounded. I barely knew the guy; how could I feel bad. My voice cracked with a sudden swell of hidden emotion. “No. What, did he fall off a roof?”

“Oh, so your parents did tell you?” She stood from the edge of the bed and grabbed a sugar cookie from the tray. She broke it in half and handed a piece over to me. 

“No!” I yelled, the anger and frustration simmering under the surface. “It was another joke!”

“Oh, well,” She nibbled on the edge of her sugar cookie. “That’s exactly what happened. Your grandfather was a trained man, having taken over the role of Santa Claus over forty years ago.”

“No,” I bit back, the cookie crumbling in my hand. 

“Yes, Nicole.” She retaliated. “And you’re father has now been thrust into the role of Santa in the middle of Christmas Eve.”

“Our name’s not Claus,” I shook my head, grasping at straws. “Our last name is Haught. You have the wrong girl.”

“No, Nicole Haught, I do not.” She took a larger bite of the cookie, moaning in its deliciousness. “You’re father moved to Purgatory when he became an adult, where he found and married your mother. But he always knew upon the death of his father, he would have to uproot his entire life to the North Pole and fulfill his destiny as Santa Claus.”

“I’m not a six year old child, Holly.” I crumbled the remainder of the cookie in my palm. “I don’t believe in Santa anymore.”

“Well you better believe it, Haught.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” I replied harshly. 

“Seeing isn’t believing, Nicole,” She replied. “Believing is seeing. And you’re going to be believing and seeing in about,” Her eyes dropped to her watch, “Six minutes; your father is set to arrive in the sleigh.”


	2. On Donner...

Chapter 2

15 years later…

“Guess what I got for you, Nicole?” The short, dark haired brunette’s voice was like a choir singing Christmas carols to my ears. 

“Cookies!” I guessed; a warm smile painted across my face.

“Cookies and cocoa!”

“Double rewards today, Holly!” I took the tray from her and dropped it to the side of my work desk. 

“I know you’ve been staying up late trying to figure out this toy, Santa,” She squeezed onto the seat on the opposite side of my work bench. 

“I just don’t know what’s wrong!” I replied. I set the toy sized horse on the table, waiting for it to trot forward. But instead of stepping, it just took a nosedive of the desk. “I’ve tinkered with the mechanics, but nothing.”

“It’s top-heavy,” Holly replied, as if it was as easy as the color of my hair. She dug through the small pieces of fabric on my desk and held a tiny toque on top of the toy. “Just add a hat.”

“You think?” I grabbed the scalding hot glue gun, the outlining of the fabric with the melted liquid. I affixed the hat to the horse’s head and tried its galloping yet again. And like magic, it worked. “God, I am so bad at this.”

“No, you’re not,” She said sympathetically. My eyes followed the movement of the toy, disappoint and failure blowing through me like snow during a blizzard. “You’ve only been at this for four years, Nicole.”

“It will be five soon,” I reached forward and grabbed another horse, my mind set on fixing the inventory myself instead of bothering the toy maker elves. 

“Nicole, the elves are happiest than they have been in the last four or five generations of Claus’s. And we have received the highest amount of both Christmas letters and thank you cards of all time from the children of the world.”

“Thanks Holly, I needed to hear that.” I didn’t raise my eyes from the current task. “I’m getting a little lonely.”

“I can’t even imagine, Nicole,” She nudged the plate of cookies closer to me. “With both your mother and father gone.”

I took a deep breath, trapping the emotions down my throat with the excess air. “I’ll get through it like I always do, Holly.”

“I know you will.” She smiled. “You’re the strongest woman I know. Screw that, the strongest person I know.”

“Thanks Holly.”

“By the way, when you have a chance, Robin asked me to have you swing by. He received your five-year contract from the counsel.”

“Okay, I’ll swing by once I’m done with this.”

“And Nicole,” She called as she stood up from the desk. “Eat some cookies. And take care of yourself.”

“Don’t I always?”

“No,” She laughed. 

Warm, fresh from the oven cookies felt like magic on my ice-cold fingertips. I took a large bite of the cookie, warming my soul. The sugary goodness was refreshing. Within seconds I jigged out of the toy room and through the brightly lit, colorful hallway to the head elf’s office. My heavy, yet soft and comfortable winter boots clunked against the antique wooden floor, and I cursed them for alerting all the area to my presence. 

“Knock, knock,” I called through Robin’s already open door. “I heard you had something for me?”

“Yes, yes, Nic,” Robin dashed from his desk, giving the me his undivided attention. “Come on in, have a seat.”

“Ah no,” I argued as he attempted to shove me into his comfortable office chair. Instead, I plopped myself down on the chair on the opposite side of the desk. “I’d rather sit here. I heard you got my new contract.”

“Yes, I did,” He shuffled several pieces of paper around his desk as I tucked the seat closer to the table. “I hate how the counsel actually makes you sign it. It’s for show, you know.”

“I know, Robin,” His eyes twinkled when he found the contract on his haphazard desk. “But I’m going to sign it because I love this job. I love making the children happy. Are there any changes?”

“Nothing significant, no,” He looked away, trying to avoid my eye contact.

“Robin… what is it?”

“Marriage,” He stuttered as my eyes bugged out of my head. “They want you to get married.”

“Wait what?” I shifted through the pages set in front of me with fright. “When?”

“Before Christmas.”

“No fucking way,” I ignored my inner voice controlling me against swearing. Against being family friendly. “I can’t! I’m not even dating! And they do realize I want a relationship with a woman, not a man, right?”

He nodded his head and flitted through the contract to the correct page. “It’s called the Mrs. Clause.”

“No, I can’t, I won’t,” I replied. “What kind of traditional bull shit is this? I don’t need a woman on my arm to be successful.”

“I didn’t make the rules, Nicole,” He used my full name, and I knew he meant business. “Don’t shoot the messenger.”

“Can you get the counsel on the phone?” I commanded. “Maybe I can get an extension or get the clause removed.”

He spun toward his monitor and started taping on the touchscreen. “You can certainly try.”

As the video call dialed, I rushed to his side. Once again, he offered me the chair, but I gripped his shoulder and kept him seated. 

“Hey there, Kevin,” I chimed in cheerfully as her rough face appeared across the monitor. 

“Hi Claus,” She responded. “I take it you read over the new contract.”

“Yes, and I don’t get it.”

“What’s not to get, Nic?” She asked, rolling her eyes as if she didn’t have patience for me. “It’s tradition, we need a Mrs. Claus.”

“What if I want to be single?” I argued, biting my lip to hold back my anger. I had to be cheery and happy. I couldn’t let my guard down. “Are you telling me there can’t be an independent Santa Claus?”

“Look,” She folded her hands, getting serious. “The counsel is unsure of your stability in the North Pole. You are the youngest Santa of all time, and who knows, one day you might wake up and decide you don’t want to do this anymore.”

“And you think having a wife will change that?”

“It will tie you down, tie you to the Pole.”

“I’ve been doing this for almost five years now!” I raised my voice, something I refused to do frequently. “You think I’m just going to pack up and leave? I love my job!”

“Look, Nicole,” Her voice was stern, calm, and unwavering. “This is tradition. We already allowed you to be Santa even though you were a woman. Don’t you think you changed enough tradition for one year?”

“No,” I bite back. “I’m not getting married unless I find someone to love.”

“Well then, you better get hit with Cupid’s arrow soon then, Claus,” She articulated. “That is, if you still want to keep your job.”

“I do! But-” The screen cut to black right before words flashed on the screen announcing the call had ended. I huffed. “She is so frustrating.”

“I know, Nic,” He set his hands on my shoulder in an attempt to console me, but to no avail. 

“How am I even supposed to find someone to get married?” I ran a rough hand through my red hair. “Do they expect me to marry an elf?”

“Well,” He pondered as I paced the floor of his office. “Your dad met your mom in Purgatory.”

“Yeah, but he wasn’t living in the North Pole. He came to live here long after he was an adult.”

“I know, Nic, I know things are kind of ass backwards.”

“Backwards?” I chuckled. “More like taking a left at the Eifel Tower instead of a right.”

“We do that?” His face looked fully confused, and I stared back at him as if his face no longer resembled an elf. “What? I’ve never been on the sleigh.”

“Yes, Robin, Yes.” I took a deep breath. “So, you think I should go back to Purgatory?”

“Yeah,” He spun his chair to relieve his excess energy. “I agree; you won’t find a woman you want to marry here.”

“How do I get down there?”

“Well, you can’t take the sleigh.” He ran his fingers across his chin in contemplation. “Take one of the reindeer.”

“Oh, because that’s not suspicious!” I chuckled. “Actually, Mom and Dad still own a house down there. Maybe I can try to sell it.”

“See, kill two birds with one stone!” He clapped a hand on my back. “You got this.”

“Six weeks, no magic, I got this.”

“Oh, I didn’t say that,” He stood from his chair and strolled to his vault. After spinning the combination several times, the sound of jingle bells rang through the office and the door swung open. “I’ve got a present for you.”

“A watch?” I grabbed the hideous, old fashioned accessory from his hand and ran my fingertips across the spotless glass face. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Not just a watch,” He grabbed the jewelry from my hand and pointed to it’s face. “This is your magic source while you are in Purgatory. But if you don’t make it back before Christmas Eve, the magic will zap, and you won’t be able to return.”

“Well that’s scary,” I grabbed the watch and snapped it around my wrist, no longer doubting its fashion. “Okay, so find a wife and get home before Christmas Eve. Who’s going to take care of the Pole while I’m here?”

“I can,” He shrugged his shoulders with no worry. “I’ve been here for a century. I think I can handle this.”

“Okay Robin, I trust you.” I replied with a heavy, worried sigh. “If you need me, you know where to find me.”

“Absolutely.” He smiled. “You got this Nicole.”

“Alright,” I took a deep breath, my body shaking with anxiety. How can I return to a place I haven’t been in over a decade? “To Purgatory!”

“Alright, Donner,” I patted the middle-aged reindeer’s neck as he piloted into the alleyway. Darkness filled my vision, the only light appearing from the small crack of a backdoor and a streetlight dozens of feet away.

“Pretty sure this isn’t our old home, boy,” I patted his nozzle, calming down the exhausted animal. “What is this place?”

Hesitantly, I walked toward the front of the building, leaving the reindeer alone in the pitch-black space. My eyes fell upon the maroon sign strung up along the building. I scratched my head, peering inside the building.

“Shorty’s? I think I remember this place,” I scratched the bottom of my chin, trying to flash back to a different time and place, but I was never old enough to enter the town bar. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

The reindeer only grunted from behind the building. Hesitantly, I reached forward, the cold metal warming under my sweaty palms. The forced air heat blew into my face as I stepped inside, my body immediately heating up from the frigid Purgatory air. I glanced around the dull, dimly lit room, the rowdy citizens of Purgatory everywhere the eyes could see. The smell of strong alcohol filled my lungs, and I felt like if you could get second hand drunk, I was probably already halfway there. I shrugged off my heavy winter coat on my way to the bar.

I flagged down the busy bartender as she pivoted around the bar with elegance and grace. I could feel my cheeks darken as my eyes traced her body, the way her back slightly arched as she poured the alcohol in the glass and the way her jeans tightened when she dug down into the ice chamber while filling up a glass. Not to mention the way her Shorty’s cropped t-shirt danced up her stomach, exposing her tan back and sculpted abs. I found myself drooling and chanting for the shirt to rise just a little more. The young woman locked eyes with me, and I quickly darted my head away, trying to look like something other than a reindeer caught in headlights. 

My fingers nervously ticked against the bar top, nervous energy bubbling inside me. I reached forward, grasping onto a cardboard coaster just inches away. I spun the coaster on the top of my fingertip, like a child playing with a dreidel at the end of Hanukah.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Nicole Haught,” Her voice was like Christmas carolers singing my favorite song straight into my soul. Accidentally, I let go of the coaster, and it flung across the bar, ricocheting from a beer bottle and tumbling both itself and the glass onto the ground. “About time you found your way back.”

“What?” My voice cracked. As she stood in front of me, I observed the color of her eyes and the crinkles beside them, the small dimples that poked through her cheeks when she smiled, and the sharp frown line threatening the softness of her face. She looked so familiar, and yet I could barely make out the lines of her face in my memory. “Waverly, right? You’re still here?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” She muttered. “What do you want?”

“A drink?” I replied. What was her problem? “Can I have a Bud?”

She flung the rag off her shoulder and smacked it against the bar with some force, inches away from my face. My hair blew from the formulated wind created by the towel. She grabbed a glass from the dishwasher and wiped the fluffy towel against the warm, sweaty glass. She turned away for just a second, filling the glass with the foamy liquid.

“Are you okay?” I asked, taking in the frustrated, angry demeanor. But underneath the façade, it seemed like she was much more than just angry, maybe sad and hurt. She shoved the beer across the lacquered bar top with such force that it spilled several ounces all over. 

“What are you doing here, Nicole?” She slammed her fist on the bar, causing a small scene to the other bar patrons. “Are you here for five minutes and to leave again?”

“Waverly, what are you talking about?” I sighed. “I’m here for a few weeks.”

“Well good, I can’t wait for those weeks to be over.” She huffed, stalking away with figurative steam pouring from her ears. 

“Holy shit,” I muttered before taking a long, heavy sip of my sticky glassed alcohol. I might be need something harder than this. “What the hell is her problem?”

I trudged through the Purgatory air, the wind blowing against her body. I wrapped up her long scarf, trying to hide her warm skin from the nippy air. My boots slipped in the dusty wet snow on the un-shoveled unlevel sidewalks. I tucked my hands into my pockets, closing both my body and my mind off from the world. Donner no longer trailed me, most likely on his long journey home to the pole. I looked back one last time to ensure he was nowhere in sight.

My snowy boots transitioned from wet sidewalk to dry, clean pavement as she trudged the half mile toward her home. My eyes glanced over at the warm, Cape Cod cottage type home to my right. Not much had changed since it had belonged to Ms. Nichols. I wondered if se was still alive, though she was probably ancient by now.

I continued toward my childhood home. I was pleasantly surprised when I found that there was not piles and piles of snow; the sidewalk was clean, with fresh rock salt placed on the public road. There was no way anyone would believe this house was abandoned. Maybe there was some landscaping company I was supposed to be paying? Would they still be cleaning it after five years of no payment?

I stepped up the three stairs toward the porch. A creak in the final stair filled my ears; the sound was all too familiar. I took one last look at the front yard and the ghost of my prior self-filled my senses. If I closed my eyes, I could almost hear the sounds from a snowball fight between Wynonna and Waverly, the foster children we had taken in, and myself. When was that?

“We totally won,” I chuckled, flashing when a barely teenage Waverly and I teamed up against Wynonna, pounding her with snowballs until she waived her white flag. But I didn’t remember. Why didn’t I remember? It was like the memories of these two women were zapped from my mind. It was like a fog had been placed over my memories.

“Shoot,” I swore as I reached into every pocket. No keys. How the heck did I think I was going to get in without keys. I looked both right and left, making sure no one was in site, before the keys appeared out of thin air just above my palm, as if by magic. I pulled up my sleeve, checking the magic gage on my watch. This was going to come in handy.

I opened the heavy, pine door with a strong swing. Ghosts of Waverly and Wynonna dashed out the door, almost shoving me in their haste. That is, if they weren’t ghosts. Voices screaming at me to join sprinted around my head. I looked back at the yard, slightly surprised when there was no one standing on the sidewalk looking back on me.

“I have got to get some sleep,” I shook my head. I stepped inside the old-fashioned home; the air just warm enough to keep the pipes from freezing. I made a beeline to the thermostat, as if on autopilot. I jacked the temperature up higher and higher, waiting to hear the boiler kick on and the dry heat push through the metal radiators.

Tugging on my gloves, I flung them on the floral couch in the living room. At one point, it was my mom’s pride and joy; I remember her constantly yelling at me for putting my feet on it. The heat clicked on and I began to unwrap the scarf around my neck. I turned to drop them beside my gloves, only to find that the couch was no longer there. Nothing was there; the entire room was empty, like the abandoned house it really was. 

A light flashed from the home beside me as the curtains were flung shut in a hurried rush. I should stop by tomorrow and let the neighbor know of my visit, so I didn’t get reported to the police as some sort of robber. I wonder if Nedley was finally the Sheriff.

I investigated several rooms, only able to find one pillow which had been left behind from whoever cleaned the home. 

“Guess I’m sleeping on the floor tonight,” I announced to the walls and the dirty carpet floor. 

I shrugged off the remainder of my winter gear, piling it up in the corner of my old room. I fell to the hard floor, my back aching as it mentally prepared itself for the long night ahead. The bright sparkle of the glow in the dark stars I stuck on the ceiling years ago still illuminated the room. I scooped up the pillow under my arm and rolled onto my side, exhaustion from the long trip emitting from my pores. I inhaled the scent of the pillow, a familiar aroma tickling my senses and a smile tugged at the corner of my lips.


	3. Their Presents, Their Ribbons, and Their Wrappings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I am so glad you are enjoying this one! I had a blast writing it!

Chapter 3

I tucked my flowing red hair into my tight knit cap. I shoved my warm scarf underneath my winter jacket, blocking the winter air from my warm body. After slipping on my gloves, I grabbed the holiday platter off the dusty counter, the aroma of fresh baked cookies filling my senses. I hoped old Ms. Nichols, or whoever my neighbor was, would appreciate the gesture. They didn’t need to know I used magic to make them.

I stepped onto the porch as a sudden gust of wind smacked against the house. I gripped onto the platter, my knuckles turning red as I tried to keep the delectable treats from escaping into the breeze. Within seconds, I found myself standing at the top steps of the cozy porch. My eyes flitted around the entry way as I waited for someone to answer the door. I imagined how lovely the porch would be in the Purgatory summer, the small swing full of decorative pillows instead of the mounds of snow, and the outdoor couch lined with soft, comfy cushions. Ms. Nichols really outdone herself. She must have hired a new interior designer.

“Nicole?” The voice called through the screen door starling me from my daydream. A smile flashed across my face as I took in the beautiful brunette, adorned in long sleeve flannel pajamas, the top button of her shirt exposing her creamy white clavicle. My fingers tingled and danced, urging me to reach forward and feel how smooth her skin truly was. 

“Waverly?” My voice squeaked. If she had asked me why, I would just blame it on the fact that she was the first person I spoke to that morning. Yeah that’s right, my voice box was still asleep. “You live here now?”

“Well I needed some place to live after your family just left me.” She still didn’t open the door, and the cold air was causing goosebumps up and down her arms. 

“Left you?” I asked. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re kidding!” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her bra-less chest. “You don’t even remember. One minute you’re there, and the next minute I’m homeless.”

“No,” I replied, shaking my head. I loosened my grip on the holiday platter in disbelief. “We didn’t. There’s no way my parents would have done that.”

“You have no idea how heartbroken we both were when we woke up on Christmas morning and we were completely alone. We were excited that for the first time in our lives we were going to wake up in a warm home with a family who cared about us. But I guess we were wrong. We meant nothing to you and your rich parents. Just another check in the mail.”

“Waverly, that’s not-”

“Save it Nicole,” She replied. “Or better yet, go back to wherever the hell you came from. So, I can forget about you and the pain you caused.”  
Before I could utter another word, she slammed the door in my face. I shook my head, thoroughly confused. She had to be mistaken, there’s no way my parents would have just left the two girls homeless. My father was Santa Claus for elves sake!

“I brought you cookies!” I screamed through the door, knowing she couldn’t hear me. I set them on the welcome mat, tucking the plastic wrap securely underneath the platter.

I shoved my hands into my jean pockets, frustrated with Waverly’s demeanor. Did everyone in Purgatory hate me?

“Nicole Haught, as I live and breathe,” The older man smiled from his desk as I leaned against the door frame of his office. “How are you doing, kid?”

He stood from his desk and encompassed me in his arms. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” I rubbed onto his back. The last time I saw him, he was like a giant. Now, I towered over him. “Sheriff.”

“I know right, finally,” He smiled as we pulled apart. “I’m really sorry about your parents, Nicole. I wish I could have made it to the service.” 

“It’s okay,” I bit my lip, punishing myself for the tears threating to wave down my face. “I wish I could have had a service down here. But I had to respect their wishes.”

“I understand, Nicole.” He scratched the bottom of his moustache as he slid back into his desk chair. She followed suit, sitting in the chair across. “How’s your, ahem, job?”

“A lot less like a job and a lot more like fun. I love making kids happy.” I took a deep breath. “It’s nice to have you here, Sheriff. Someone who knows the truth. It makes me feel grounded. Like this is reality and not some weird dream.”

“I was glad that your parents decided to tell me about your heritage, Nicole. Now let’s drop the pleasantries.” He drummed his fingertips on the top of his paper filled desk. “What are you really doing back here? Your parents never returned after your dad took on the position.”

“I… ahh…” I groaned in an anger I didn’t even know I was still holding. “The counsel put a clause in my contract that forces me to get married before Christmas Eve.”

“Holy shit, you’re kidding!” He banged on his desk with his fist. “Why? What’s the point?”

“Tradition, I guess.” I shrugged my shoulders. “And they are worried I’m not committed, because of my age. Do they think I wanted my parents to die before I was 30?”

“I know, Nicole,” He leaned forward and set his hand on top of mine. 

“So, you know if you know any nice, perspective lesbians who would like to be Mrs. Claus’s let me know.”

“Hey Nedley,” A woman shouted through the police station. She sounded so familiar, so by process of elimination I knew exactly who that had to be. I shoved my head and the entirety of my red hair into my winter hat. 

“Hey Wynonna,” He snickered. His eyes caught mine, and I shook my head wildly hoping he could read my body language. 

“So, my asshole boss-”

“You mean Deputy Marshall Dolls, yes.”

She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms in the same position I had did a few moment ago. “Well, that asshole is making me work, so I won’t make it to charity gift wrapping tonight. I mean unless-”

“Wynonna…” He chided. 

I could feel her eyes on me, burning my skin like it did when I fell down a still lit chimney. And that hurts! “Who are you?” 

Mr. Nedley stepped in as my mouth gaped open. “I’ll cover your shift Wynonna.”

“Thanks,” She replied sarcastically. Her eyes rolled so hard I could physically hear them. “You are the best.”

“Wynonna come on!” Someone called her from outside the office. Her eyes drilled into me one last time before she fled the scene, like Rudolph when the other reindeer made fun of him and his bright nose.

“Okay,” Nedley shuffled the papers on his desk. “What the hell was that all about? You, Waverly, and Wynonna were like the three musketeers before you left.”

“I’m not exactly sure,” I answered truthfully. “It’s like, I can remember them and the feeling of them, but the memories aren’t exactly clear, you know? It’s hard to explain. And I saw Waverly earlier, and she about ripped my head off.”

“Did she recognize you?” He picked up his pen and jotted something down on a scrap piece of paper. “She used to look at you like you hung the stars.”

“Well she definitely doesn’t anymore,” I shrugged my shoulders. “She said my parents and I left her and Wynonna homeless. Did that happen, Mr.- I mean Sheriff Nedley.”

“You can call me whatever you want,” He smiled. He dropped the pen and looked directly in my eyes. “From her point of view, that’s probably how she interpreted it. Your parents took you to the Pole and didn’t give anyone notice. It wasn’t until a few weeks later they had gotten a hold of me and I took the two Earp sisters back into my custody. The number of their Aunt and Uncle magically showed up on my desk a few months later. It took Gus and Curtis another month to relocate to Purgatory and claim parental rights on the two children.”

“Shit,” I flung my hat on the seat next to me and ruffled my hand through my short red hair. Dark gray memories of me asking my parent’s about the Earp’s flashed through my skull, as if they were hidden under lock and key. “I didn’t know. I remember asking my mom, though, and she said she was taking care of it. Why would she leave them alone for so long?”

“Honestly, I think she was focused on your father and taking care of the Pole and the elves. And not to mention that your Grandfather’s death hit them both hard. She probably ignored the loose ends that they left behind in Purgatory, because she couldn’t bear it. Not that it’s an excuse for abandoning those two children.”

“That’s ridiculous,” I punched the desk with my own fist. Calm down, Nicole, calm down. “They were just children! Who knows what they were doing those two weeks before she talked to you? Were they still living in the house? Or were they sleeping on snow covered park benches.”

“I don’t know, Nicole,” He sighed. “You’ll have to talk to Wynonna and Waverly for that.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to happen,” I flung my body back against the chair. “Can I take your shift for gift wrapping? Well I mean Wynonna’s shift.”

“Are you sure?” He rubbed his forefinger and his thumb against his mustache. “I can handle it.”

“I could use something to take my mind of things, you know. And wrapping, I love wrapping.”

“Don’t you get enough of that at work?” He used his fingers to make quotations around the word work.

“Never enough wrapping. Plus, I’m missing out on whatever I could be doing right now.”

“Okay, if you wish, the job’s all yours!”

I brushed the small amount of fuzz of my shirt as I stepped into the Purgatory Community Center. Thank god red was one of the only colors in the wardrobe; it made it much easier to blend in with the citizens of the Ghost River Triangle. I took a deep breath, a sudden wave of nervousness and nausea hitting me, like a snow globe which had just been shaken by a three-year old violent child. 

“There’s no need to be nervous,” I lectured myself as I walked into the gymnasium. “You do this for a living, you can handle it. And you talk to people all the time. These people are just a tad taller. Quite a bit taller.”

I found an empty space at one of the many tables and dropped my winter jacket on a metal folding chair. A honeyed and silvery sound floated through my ears, like the sound of a partridge singing from atop a pear tree. I tried to hold my composure and focus on situating my wrapping station, but then she laughed the most delicate, yet smoky laugh that I had ever heard in my life. Nervous goosebumps sledded down my skin. Why was she everywhere? 

I tried so hard, but I caught sight of her arm in the corner of my line of vision. All it took was one fleeting sight of her strong, tan arm, and I couldn’t look away. The sleeves of her Christmas sweater were rolled up to her elbow, no doubt because of the heat circulating within the room. If I closed my eyes, I could almost feel her strength as she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me close. Would her heart be racing against my chest like I know mine would be? Would she taste as sweet as she smelled? Wait, why did I know what she smelled like?

Without notice, a ding resembling a school bell rang and threw me into the present. My eyes locked on Waverly. I tried my best to look away, to look down, to look like I was doing anything but staring at her angelic face, but I’m sure I was caught. Scratch that, I was definitely caught. 

I kept my head down and grabbed one of the ribbons on the table, focusing on making some bows before the giftwrapping shop opened. From under my eyelids, I peeped at the other woman, swearing I could see the hint of the smallest smile. She wasn’t smiling at me, there was no way. I struggled to keep my focus on the task at hand, but her laugh floated my senses yet again. I glanced up, watching the young woman skate around to the other citizens. My eyes traced her backside and my tongue skimmed against my lips in arousal- I mean nervousness. Yes nervousness. 

I snatched another ribbon, keeping Waverly in my sight. As she stepped closer and closer, my heart beat faster and faster. 

“Nicole Haught,” She attempted to make her voice rough, but instead her tone turned spicy. I crossed my legs to stop the constant throbbing in the pit of my stomach. 

“Waverly Earp,” I squealed. Damn, I have got to stop doing that.

“I’m starting to think you are following me.” 

“I’m here to wrap gifts for charity,” I moved the tape dispenser to the middle of my area. “I’m assuming that is why you are here too?”

“Yup,” Her lips popped as she placed emphasis on the P. My tongue darted out to wet my dry lips. Was it getting hotter in here or was it me? “And you’re in my spot.”

“Oh, sorry,” I snickered. I gripped onto my jacket and plopped it on the chair directly to Waverly’s left. “How’s this?”

“Good,” She mumbled. “Perfect.”

How the hell was I going to focus on gift wrapping when I had this alluring woman next to me? It was much easier when I had a three-foot elf passing me hot chocolate while I wrapped. 

“These are actually really good,” She held my medium sized red ribbon into the light. I curved my neck in her direction, surprised by the compliment rolling off her tongue.

“Thanks,” I drawled. I busied my fingers yet again by making another bow at my new site.

“Did you go to ribbon making school?” She nagged, a real smile on her face for the first time since sitting beside me. We exchanged a smirk for a split second, until I watched her face transform to a look of despair. “Is that what your family left us for?”

“Waverly,” I cooed, brushing fingertips through my hair. “I didn’t-”

Ignoring my stuttering, she yelled toward an elderly woman entering the large room. “Good evening Ms. Spencer.” 

Waverly bounded off her seat, rushing to help the barely mobile woman. “You got some presents for us to wrap?”

“Absolutely, Waverly,” She smiled, her voice wavering with every word. She passed the three large bags over to the younger woman. 

“Thanks, Ms. Spencer. If you want to go get some hot cocoa or coffee while we wrap these,” I invited, feeling daggers shooting from Waverly’s eyes. “We will let you know when we are done.” 

“We don’t have any hot chocolate or coffee,” The youngest Earp muttered under her breath in distress. “We can’t afford that.”

“Take a look again,” I commanded. She followed my line of vision and her eyes brightened when she saw trays of hot coffee and cocoa lining the table. Incognito, I quickly checked the magic level on my watch. Not too bad.

“That’s perfect,” The older woman said. She patted the brunette on the back several times before turning toward the small makeshift longue.

Waverly dropped the plastic bags in between both of our stations. “Let’s see if you’re wrapping skills are as good as your ribbon tying skills.”

I flashed Waverly a confident smile. “You don’t have to worry, I’ve got this.”

“Whatever you say, Haught.” She grabbed the bag of clothes and began to divide them into boxes. 

I collected a medium sized box, examining the children’s battery-operated remote-control car. Honestly, it looked awesome. I wonder if the elves would be able to design a toy like this. I walked toward the wrapping paper and cut the correct size with ease. I brought the bright blue snowman paper over to my station. I picked the box up and placed the paper flat on the table. I slid the present into the middle of the paper and began to fold the paper like I did this every day, because I did.

“Hey Nicole,” She announced. I looked over my shoulder, my eyes latching onto the most beautiful hazel ones.

“Yeah?”

“Did you remember to take the price tag off?”

Horror flashed across my face. How did I forget the tag? Oh yeah, because we didn’t have to worry about price tags at the Pole! None of our gifts ever had tags; they were hand made!

“Shit,” I stammered. As gentle as possible, I slid my fingertip underneath the tape, trying to save as much of the wrapping paper as I could.

“Just rip it off,” She advised, her bright hazel eyes were still watching me. “We have plenty of paper.”

“Yeah?” I questioned. She nodded without hesitation. I slashed through the paper in a matter of milliseconds, feeling like a kid on Christmas morning.

“You got a remote control car!” She joked, a smile so wide that the edges of her eyes crinkled. “Merry Christmas!”

The night droned on without a hitch. Present after present I wrapped, with the youngest Earp working diligently right beside me. As the hours passed, my back started to hurt, a reminder I wasn’t a young chicken I tried to make myself believe. Four years of hard work as a Claus took a toll on my form. Plus, I thought I wrapped a lot of presents in the north, but that’s usually completed over such a long period of time. I peered over at the clock, surprised there was only five minutes left of the event. 

“Hey Nicole,” I looked over at the brunette. “Can you help me, since you are such a pro?”

I laughed. I got to my feet and walked over to her station. “What can I help you with?”

“I can’t figure out how to wrap this,” She stated, frustrated. My eyes dropped to the oddly shaped package, with a rounded top and a square bottom. “Any ideas?”

“Do you mind?” I pointed my chin toward the present. She dropped the wrapping paper on the table and took a step to the right. I slid beside her, my arms grazing against hers. The blood rushed to my cheeks and my ears reddened. I couldn’t look at her face, afraid I would melt under her gaze.

“This looks pretty cool,” I flipped the present on its side and tugged an edge of the paper to the top. “Can you hold this for me?”

“I mean, since you’re helping me, it’s the least I can do.” She smiled, her pointer finger finding the edge of the wrapping paper. I reached over and slashed a piece of tape from the roll. My fingers skimmed against her soft tips as I affixed the tape to the paper. I opened my mouth to apologize, but I quickly shut it. 

With the brunette’s help, we were able to wrap the wobbly present in no time. Together, we carried the gifts over toward the last customer of the day, none other than Bunny Loblaw.

“I can’t believe she’s still here,” I chuckled as our steps fell into stride as we walked back to our stations.

“She’s ancient,” Waverly joined in. 

“Do you want me to stay and help pick up?” 

“Nah,” She replied. “We keep everything like this for the whole season. We have different volunteers come in every night.”

“It’s awesome that the people of Purgatory come together for a charity.” I shoved my jacket over my arms.

“It really is great. It’s something I started a few years ago, and it’s been going strong ever sense.”

“You organized this?” I smiled as my fingertips skimmed against hers. “You are awesome.”

“No,” Waverly said sternly as we walked into the cold winter air. “You don’t get to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Be nice, be sweet. Make me fall for you again so you can up and leave.” Wait what? Fall for me? “It wasn’t fair to me the way you broke my heart, and I won’t let it happen again. Nice to see you again Nicole, but I hope I don’t see you again.”

She stormed off, rushing down the street toward her bright red jeep. I stepped forward, my heart screaming at me to follow her, but my mind telling me I needed to let her cool down. 

“But we’re neighbors!” I yelled into the dark street. “I can’t promise you won’t see me again, Waves!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! It really does make my day! Find me on twitter at FailedShipper91


	4. Hark the Herald Angels Sing!

Chapter 4

Snowflakes melted on my dry hair and dripped onto my already cold forehead. I shrugged off my coat, dropping it right in the entry way, followed by my boots, my fluffy hat, and my scarf. I turned on the bright lights and rubbed my hands together, desperate to make some sort of warmth.

I wish I had a television, radio, anything to entertain my wondering mind. Instead, all I had was my thoughts, which were currently tearing apart every word of my conversation with Waverly. Everything was going well, I thought we were connecting again. What the hell happened?

I flung myself on the dusty carpet floor and rested my back against the wall. She fell for me. There’s no flipping way. I mean if anything, she had a crush on me; she didn’t love me. She was what, fourteen?

I stood up, a nervous burst of energy like an earthquake shaking my entire body. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, cobwebs littering the cabinets and the unused sink.

“Hey Nicole,” A voice rang through my ears, like the sweet, heavenly tune of jingle bells. Unable to resist the sound, I turned, and I was met with the eyes of a teenage Waverly, a sinister smile on her face. Before I could utter a word, I was impaled with a large cloud of flour. I flinched as it flashed in front of my face, but instead of the white powder slamming against my face, it vanished into thin air.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Nicole,” Her smile still didn’t disappear. She took one step closer to me, then another, then another, until I was pinned up against the countertop.

“Let me help you with that,” She reached forward, her fingertips raising toward my cheek. I watched as she wiped the invisible flour from my cheek, but her smooth, soft skin could not be felt. My eyes dropped down to her lips, just as I imagine a fifteen-year-old, hormone bursting Nicole would do. Hesitantly, my vision swayed toward her bright hazel pupils, which were most definitely locked on my lips. Her tongue poked out and her mouth parted in anticipation.

“Girls, Christmas Eve is tomorrow!” My mom’s voice echoed through the home from the top of the stairwell. “It doesn’t sound like there’s much cooking going on down there.”

Waverly jumped away, but the warm feeling of her against me did anything but disappear. My heart beat out of my chest as she obliterated into nothingness.

“Holy Rudolf!” I cursed under my breath. “That didn’t happen, there’s no way that happened.”

My heart threw itself against my sternum, and my breath raced as I gasped for air. “Shit that definitely happened. And I left a day later. God damn it.”

A thought flew into my mind, and without a second to waste, I dashed up the flight of stairs taking two at a time. I stalked into my room, only one thing on my mind. I flung open the door to my closet, half expecting it to be empty, half expecting it to still be full of my teenage clothes. But just like the rest of the house, it was empty.

“It should be right here,” I took a step inside the closet, looking underneath the small shelf. Sure enough, a silver piece of metal glinted in the light, catching my eye. I ripped the tape off of the necklace and it fell into my hand. My fingertips outlined the two letters engraved inside the small heart.

“I loved her,” I announced to the empty room. “I think I might still love her.”

I hopped up on the counter, swung my legs up on the island, and leaned against the cabinet. I scratched roughly on top of my head, confused, frustrated, and angry. But with who? And why couldn’t I remember anything? Were my memories erased? Fogged?

I tapped on my watch, checking the magic level still in the tank, so to speak. Against my better wishes, I pressed my hands together and pulled them apart, like I was pulling a large piece of pizza dough. In between appeared a window to the world, more importantly, Waverly’s world.

_“You think I should just forgive her?” A frustrated and red-faced Waverly bit the inside of her lip._

“Yes,” I spoke to the hologram, like I was a child screaming when Mufasa died.

_“After she just up and left? No call, no letter. Poof, she was just gone.”_

_“I think you need to talk to her about that, Waverly,” A woman spoke._

I moved my arms like I was looking into a pair of binoculars and the vision of an older woman appeared; Gus McCready.

_“There’s nothing she can say to make me forget what her and her family did.”_

_“Waverly, Nicole shouldn’t be blamed for her parent’s choices.” She spoke sternly. “She was not old enough to make her own decisions. And I’m certain she had no idea that her mother-”_

_“Was our guardian and completely forgot about us?” Waverly lashed. “Left us homeless for weeks?”_

_“I don’t know why she did that, angel, but I do know that her mother located Curtis and I and old Nedley where to find us. We didn’t even know you two existed. And I still to this day don’t know how she found us.”_

_“But-”_

_“No buts, her mother was the reason that we found you, that we were able to be a family.” She told. “So, if anything, you should be thanking her.”_

“Spying, Claus?”

I slapped my hands together as fast as I can, like I was a child caught sneaking into Santa’s cookie jar. The intangible screen disappeared, but their words still pranced in my mind.

“Robin? You were the last one I expected to see.”

“And who was the first? Waverly Earp?” He jumped up on the countertop beside me.

“No,” My voice cracked, clearly betraying my words. “She was just in the Specto, there’s no way she could be here.”

“You keep saying that, but I don’t think you believe it.” Robin laughed. “How are you doing in your quest?”

“Good, great,” I lied, folding my hands in my lap and staring.

“I’m pretty sure drooling over Waverly Earp doesn’t count.” He shoved my shoulder.

“Hey,” I squealed, as if I was offended. In all actuality, I was caught red handed. I’m going to end up with coal in my own stocking. “That’s not true.”

“So I’ll ask again, how are you doing? Are you going to be coming home with a wife soon?”

“I’m actually doing horrible, but I’ve only been here for two days. Plenty of time.”

“I mean time is going to fly if you keep flirting with Waverly Earp.” He smacked his thigh in a fit of laughter.

“Time’s going to fly if you keep talking to me about Waverly.” I shot back.

He held his arms up as if he was surrendering.

“Hey Robin, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” He said, folding his hands in his lap. “What’s up?”

“When I came to Purgatory, I barely even remembered Waverly and Wynonna,” I explained. “And now, memories seem to be flooding back to me, but there foggy and unclear. Memories that I didn’t even know I had, if that makes sense. Did something happen to me?”

“Look, Nicole, I don’t want you to get mad…”

“That’s a great way to start a conversation.” I admitted, rolling my eyes at his awkwardness. “I promise I won’t get mad.”

“Your mom had one of the elves move your memories of the Earp sisters from your hippocampus to your amygdala.”

“Okay, explain that in normal people terms.”

“She had the memories of the Earp sisters wiped from your mind, so you could no longer remember them, but you could remember the feeling of being with them.”

I ran a frustrated hand through my short red locks. “Why would she do that?”

“Because you kept asking about them and she was worried that you were going to run away. And the counsel forbid her to leave the Pole. So if you left, she would never be able to see you again.” He sighed and I could feel the tension rising within. “I’m not saying that I agreed with the decision, Nic, there was just nothing we could do. If your parents commanded us to do something, we had to do it. Which is what makes you the best Santa ever.”

I took a deep breath, knowing he was right. He had no power over her while my dad was Santa, and him refusing quite possibly could have ended with him losing his job as an elf. And as much as I wanted to dwell on it, nothing I could say or do would change the past. “I understand.”

“Okay, I figured you were going to be having a hard time finding a wife.” He denoted, changing the subject as soon as their was a pause in the conversation. “So, I may or may not have set you up on a date for tomorrow.”

My face paled. “You’re kidding.”

“Okay, I’m kidding.” He returned.

“Phew,” I exhaled. I was not ready for a date; I needed a few days to get used to being in Purgatory. I mean I couldn’t walk around and talk to reindeer, and that was a humungous change. “You had me there.”

“No really,” He raised his eyebrows. “You really do have a date tomorrow. Her name is Shae. And she’s a doctor.”

“No, no, no,” I shook my head and hid my face in my hands. “Robin, I can take care of this myself.”

“You’ve done a spectacular job so far.” He fought back. “She is really beautiful.”

“And she’s a doctor.” I began picking at my nails in anxiety. “What makes you think she will uproot her life and move up to the Pole?”

“I don’t know, maybe a Haught girl like you?” He poked me in the side with his elbow.

I took a deep breath. “So where am I meeting her?”

“Tomorrow, 7:00 p.m. at Mama Olive’s.”

“Mama Olive’s?” I slid off the countertop and he followed in suit. “I expected a doctor to go somewhere fancy.”

“Fancy? In Purgatory? You’re funny.”

I stretched and arched my back, a large yawn escaping my mouth.

“Alright, I get the picture, I’ll get going.” Robin gave me two thumbs up. “So tomorrow, seven at Mama Olives.”

“Got it.”

“And Nicole,” He shouted from the doorway. “Get yourself a bed or something. The last thing I need is a Santa Claus with back problems.”

I shrugged as I opened the door for him. “I didn’t want to use my magic.”

“What else are you going to use it on?” He joked. “You just need enough magic to get home.”

“Alright, fine, got it. I’ll use some of my magic for a bed.”

“Goodnight, Nicole.” He waved from the top step of the porch.

“Shae?” I called as a woman tugged on her peacoat, wrapping her arms around the cold winter blizzard. My scarf was wrapped tight around her neck and a knitted hat covered her head. If she was hoping to recognize me by the color of my hair, that was not going to happen.

“Nicole?” The woman pulled her gloved hands out of the comfort of her own pocket. She reached out, looking to shake my hand.

“Where I’m from, we hug.” I smiled, my dimples like Christmas lights brightening up the darkest dreariest home. “Can I give you a hug?”

“Of course,” The woman responded. I dragged her into a tight knit hug. “And where are you from?”

“Purgatory, officially,” I said as we separated. I held the door to the restaurant open, and we both shuffled out of the frigid temperatures and inside. “But now, I live far up north.”

“Like northern Canada?” She asked. A waitress waved us over to an empty booth as the snow on my cheeks started to melt from the warm heat. “What brought you back here?”

“My parents passed away a few years ago and I need to clean and sell their home.” I lied as I scooted into the bench. I nodded in appreciation as the waitress dropped two menus on the table.

“What do you do for a living, Nicole?”

“I uh…” I took a deep breath, trying to swallow my pride before I spoke. Her reaction to this might signal the end of our date, before we even started. “I work at a toy making factory.”

“As a manager or a worker?” The waitress slid two glasses of ice water on the table, and Shae snatched one within a millisecond.

“A bit of both,” I shrugged my shoulders; did I hear a little bit of animosity toward blue collared workers? “I work wherever they need me. If that’s on the line, then that’s where I work.”

I was thankful when the waitress swung by yet again, this time to take our order. I could feel a bit of anger rising within me, and the small bit of time allowed me to tamper it down. Was Shae greedy and rude? Did she look down on people working hard for a living? Man, I wish my naughty or nice list worked on adults.

“Well, I’m a doctor,” She transferred the topic to herself. I peered over toward the bar, wondering if this restaurant served alcohol. I could already use a spiked hot chocolate, and this date just begun! Robin thought I would enjoy Shae’s company, maybe even want to marry her. I needed to give her more of a chance.

“Why did you want to become a doctor?”

“My dad was a doctor, and my grandfather was a doctor, so it fell into place,” She wrapped her arms around her chest. Was that a nervous tick or was she put off by me?

“So, did you become a doctor because you wanted to or because you had to?” I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. A look of horror flashed across her face, and I quickly pinched myself in punishment. God damn it Nicole, keep your mouth shut. Not everyone’s life decisions need to be scrutinized.

“How could you even ask me that?” She sputtered. “Of course, it’s what I wanted to do. Do you think I’m not strong enough to stand up to my parents?”

“No, no, no,” I ran my hand through my hair, trying to get a grasp on this conversation. “Do you have any plans for Christmas?”

“Christmas?” Her eyes looked like she had seen a ghost. “You’re kidding right. Why would I celebrate Christmas?”

“What?” I took a small sip of water but almost choked on her revelation. Who doesn’t celebrate Christmas? “Why don’t you?”

“Christmas is just a holiday invented by capitalism.”

“This isn’t Valentine’s Day, Shae,” I tried to speak calmly and clearly, but my anger was like a flame sparking inside of me. “Christmas is about making someone feel special. Or reminding someone what they mean to you. Or showing someone that they aren’t alone.”

“That’s what they want you to think,” She gulped her cold water, and I wondered if it was as cold as her heart. “We start seeing advertisements and commercials in early October. Businesses are trying to suck all the money out of us by pulling at our heart strings. And the only thing that kids care about is getting the next video game or the next phone. And if you don’t give them that, you must not love you enough.”

“Have you ever given to a child in need?” I asked, smoke blowing out from my ears. How did she not see the real meaning of Christmas? “Or volunteer for charity? It just gives you such an amazing sense of joy and pride.”

“I don’t think I should help those who aren’t even trying to help themselves.” If her eyes were daggers, I would have been dead.

“But what if they can’t help themselves?”

“Look, Nicole, I don’t think this is going to work out.” She shoved her arms through her peacoat. My mind lectured me to try and stop her, but instead, I watched her disappear from the restaurant.

I snatched my wallet from inside my jacket pocket, firmly focused on paying the bill and running away from the Mama Olives, never to look back. I dropped a $50 bill on the table at the exact same second the waitress did, balancing two plates on her palms.

“Is there something wrong, ma’am?” She said, sliding the plates onto both side of the table.

“No,” I said honestly. Nothing was wrong now that Shae left. “Can I actually have two to go containers.”

“Absolutely,” She smiled as the aroma tickled my senses. She shuffled away in an instant.

“Holy shit, Haught, you got me lasagna?” A woman in a tight leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans slipped onto the bench not even waiting for my approval. “How did you know this was my favorite?”

“Wynonna…” I called, though my body was shaking with nervousness.

“How are you Haught?” She continued, ignoring my worries and concerns. She grabbed onto a fork and began shoving the food down her throat. “Thanks for taking my shift at the gift-wrapping drive last night. Waverly told me.”

“Oh yeah?” I asked. “Was she full of complaints?”

“You’re kidding, right Haught? She acts like you hung the stars and the moon. She always has.”

“You must have me confused with another Nicole.”

“She’s actually meeting me here tonight. Why don’t we ask her?”

“Uh, no, please don’t.”

“Scared of her answer?” She grabbed the water in front of her and chucked the straw onto the table. “She would probably love to share that disgusting veggie shit with you. God damn it, Nicole, how did you not order any alcohol?”

“It’s a dinner, Wynonna.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” She waived over toward the waitress. “Everywhere sells alcohol in Purgatory. You haven’t been gone that long.”

“Wynonna, don’t you hate me?”

“No, no, no. Why would I hate you Haught? When you left us, it wasn’t your choice or your fault.”

“Wynonna,” I stabbed the vegetable ravioli with my fork. “I didn’t know-”

“Hey baby girl!” She waved wildly to the shorter brunette who entered the restaurant. I sunk down in my seat, hoping I could disappear. Well, maybe I can. I glanced down at my watch, taking note of my magical power level.

“Wynonna, what are you doing bothering Nicole?” She asked, anger crinkling her forehead.

The eldest Earp continued to shovel food in her mouth. “You got to have bonding time with Haught yesterday. It’s my turn.”

“I’m sure she’s busy, Wynonna.” She shoved her hands in her pockets.

“Oh yeah, busy being alone because her date walked out on her.” She took a long sip of ice-cold water. “Am I right, or am I right?”

“Wynonna!”

“Baby girl take a seat. Join the fun.”

“I don’t want to ruin Nicole’s-”

“It’s more than okay, Waves,” I locked eyes with Waverly, trying to prove that it was more than okay. Hesitantly, she slid into the seat and started to remove her winter gear.

“So Haught, what happened?” Wynonna shoved a breadstick in her mouth. “What made the bitch flee like I do when I’m stuck in a room with Nedley?”

“It was a blind date,” I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. “One of my associates set me up. Obviously, it didn’t work out.”

“Try some, the way Nicole’s eating it, it must be good,” Wynonna said, pointing over to my plate. “What was the final tipping point?”

“Go ahead, there’s no way I am going to finish this. It’s really good.” I pushed my plate closer to her, hoping she would dig in. After searching my face for a hint of doubt and finding none, she grabbed her sister’s fork. “She told me she didn’t like Christmas and it went down from there. Who doesn’t like Christmas?”

“I don’t,” Waverly said at the exact same time Wynonna said, “Waverly doesn’t.”

“You don’t?” My fork fell into the Italian dish. “Why not?”

“I just don’t like it,” She said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Waverly associates Christmas with being alone.” Wynonna spewed as angry bullets shot from her sister’s eyes. “We were going to spend our first Christmas being part of a family when you left.”

“I thought we were only going to be gone for the night, you know?” I announced honestly. “They told me my grandfather died. And we weren’t close. So, I figured we were going to pay our respects and leave. I didn’t know we were uprooting our whole life so my dad could take over the family business.”

“I know, Nic,” Waverly said, cutting a ravioli in half and scooping it into her mouth.

“I don’t think you do,” I swiped a napkin across my face. “Robin, our closest family friend, told me I asked my mom about you all the time. I just wanted to know if you two were okay. She never told me you were living homeless for weeks.”

“It wasn’t that bad, Haught,” Wynonna said. “We could handle ourselves. It was nothing we weren’t used to.”

“But you shouldn’t have had to,” I gritted my teeth. “My parents made a pledge to take care of you, and not even six weeks later we disappeared. If I could go back in time, I would have woken you two up. I would have begged them to take you with us or forced them to leave me.”

“Haught, we both know that wouldn’t have happened.” Wynonna leaned back on the bench; her stomach filled to the brim. “Your parents would have let you stay, and we couldn’t leave the state.”

“I know. I just, ugh…” I groaned.

“Nicole,” She spoke softly, her voice like an angel singing. She lay her warm hand on top of mine, and my eyes snapped toward hers in an instant. “You have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t your fault.”


	5. Underneath the Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I'm glad you all are loving this story! I had a blast writing it! I finally finished it (so it will definitely be completed and posted by Christmas). Thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos!

Chapter 5

I bit on the thumb of my glove and tugged it off, leaving the glove dangling from my mouth as snow fell on my uncovered skin. I reached over to the container of thumbtacks, chasing one with my fingertips. 

“Nicole Haught, what are you doing to my house?”

I stuck the tack into the bottom of the railing and stepped away, admiring my masterpiece. Garland adorned the entirety of Waverly’s railing, with white lights and small plastic ornaments littered throughout.

“I got you some decorations,” Got, magically acquired, she didn’t need to know exactly how I commandeered them. I slipped my glove onto my ice-cold fingers. “I was hoping that some holiday decorations might lift your spirit up.”

“Nicole,” Waverly sighed as she leaned against the railing. “You really didn’t have to do this.”

I chuckled, as if it was an inside joke that only I could understand, and it was. With a flick of my wrist, the decorations could have been up in a heartbeat, but I figured putting them up myself would be more meaningful. And if Waverly caught sight of my strong muscles flexing while I hung the wreath, so be it. I wasn’t going to stop her.

“I wanted to,” I leaned against the snowy outside wall of the house, trying to look cool and confident. I’m not actually sure it worked. “Do you have a ladder?”

“For the wreath?” A look of confusion scratched across her face, and I had to stop myself from kissing it away. How could one person be so beautiful? And adorable. And sexy. “You can just hang it on the door.”

“But there’s the perfect spot right there.” I pointed up a bit from the door to an empty space on the house.

“The door really is fine.”

“Sometimes fine isn’t good enough, Waves,” I stepped away from the side of the house and locked eyes with her. I wanted her to know how much I truly meant this. “And you, you deserve the world.”

“I don’t know about that.” She stated. I smiled as her cheeks warmed, and trust me, it wasn’t from the bitter cold wind. “Are you sure you aren’t tall enough to reach it without the ladder?”

“Is that some crack about my height, Earp?” I spit back, a smile shimmering my face. 

“No, not at all,” She laughed. I don’t know if I could ever get enough of that sound. “I’ll go get a ladder. But then, you’re mine for the night.”

“Oh, am I?” I raised my eyebrows in what looked like confusion, but it was actually to prevent myself from making any embarrassing movements. Like a wild Cheshire cat grin, for example. 

“That’s not what I meant,” She replied, her cheeks lighting up like a Christmas tree. Have I mentioned that she is adorable?

“Sure, it isn’t.” I continued.

“Shut up, Haught.”

“Where’s my ladder?” I scratched my head and pretended to look around. “Where is it, Earp?”

“I’m going I’m going!” She unlocked the door and scooted inside. 

I leaned back against the side of the house, a never-ending smile glistening across my face. “I hate to see her leave, but I love to watch her go.” I sung under my breath. “God, that is so sexist… but so true though.”

“So where are we off to on this beautiful winter night, Ms. Earp?” I drummed on the side of her Jeep’s door in nervousness. She drove carefully, with her eyes locked on the road. It was easy for me to peek over at her while she was so focused. 

“Please don’t call me that,” She grinned. “I get enough of that from my students.”

“So, you’re a teacher now?”

“High school, but only part time.” She flicked on her blinker as we waited at the one stop light in Purgatory. “I’m going to school.”

“That’s awesome!” I admitted, folding my hands and putting them in my lap. “What are you studying?”

“Ancient languages. I know four in total.” She sighed as she turned into a parking lot. “Sorry if that seems like I’m bragging. I’m not.”

I lay my warm hand on top of hers in the middle of the car. A slight smile curled at the edge of her lips, but then faded away. Hook, line, and sinker. “I think that’s awesome. What’s your favorite?”

“Latin,” She said without hesitation.

“Et fac me ridere, Waverly.” (You make me smile, Waverly.) I tried, but completely butchered every syllable. 

“You know Latin?” She clinked on her blinker and pulled into a visitors parking spot. 

“Not very well, obviously.” I looked over my shoulder, the words Purgatory General Hospital flashing over my shoulder. “What are we doing here?”

“How do you feel about being an Elf, Haught?” She reached into the back of her car and snatched a bag of what I could only assume was Christmas costumes.

“An Elf? More like Santa Claus, baby,” I grinned. It was true, but she didn’t need to know it. 

“You can’t be Santa; you don’t even have a beard!” She giggled. She hopped out of the car and I followed suit. 

“I shaved it last night,” I lied. Anything to keep that beautiful smile on her face. “So, are we here to deliver toys? Take pictures with children?” 

“All of the above,” She said. My fingertips skimmed hers as we walked side by side. I grabbed the bag from her hands and slung it over my shoulder. This felt awfully familiar. 

“If we are elves, who is our Santa?” 

“Well, it was supposed to be Nedley, but there was a robbery at the jewelry store, and he can’t make it. It looks like it’s just you and me. That okay?”

“That’s wonderful, but…” I took a deep breath. Robin was going to kill me. “I do have someone I can ask to play Santa, if you would like?”

“You have a friend?” She smirked, harassing me. “You’ve been here for like a week.”

“Ha, ha, ha. I know its hard to believe, but its true. Let me go give him a call.”

“But Nicole!” She screamed as I dashed outside. “I don’t have a costume.”

I waved her off. Trust me, that was the last thing I was worried about. A beard, now that was a problem. I dashed into the freezing cold; my coat already unzipped. I looked right then left and walked incognito to the parking lot. Ducking between two cars, I called Robin’s name over and over until he surfaced in the thin air. 

“This better be good,” He lectured. “I was pruning some poinsettias.”

“I need you to be Santa.” 

“You’re funny.” 

I stepped toward the sidewalk and he followed. “I’m being serious.”

“Incase you forgot,” He lowered his voice. “You’re Santa. Why would you need me?”

“Waverly asked me to volunteer with her and bring Christmas to the children of this hospital.” I turned right in front of the door, facing my closest elf and confidant.

“Oh, so this is all about Waverly, huh?” He smiled. “Why can’t you be Santa, Nic?”

“Because the world isn’t ready for a woman Santa.”

He shrugged her shoulders. “They might not be ready for it, but that’s what they have.”

“I know that, you know that,” I clapped my hands together. “Please Robin, please, please.”

“I guess if it’s for Waverly,” He cracked a crooked grin. “Lead the way, Santa.”

“You’re Santa, I’m the elf!” 

“Good afternoon boys and girls!” Waverly started as the children giggled with excitement. I walked beside her, my extremely unflattering Christmas elf jumpsuit making me look like I was double the size. I tugged the green hat further down my head, the large pointy ears matching up with my own. Why did people think elves had big of ears? They didn’t. Pointy, yes, but large, not at all. “Gather round the tree, everyone!”

The children dashed over toward the tree in their pajama onesies. Their shimmering smiles illuminated the entire room. 

“I’ve got this,” I whispered toward one of the nurses. She stepped out of the way and I pushed an enthusiastic young boy in his wheelchair toward the tree. “Are you excited for Christmas?”

The boy, no older than six, cracked a toothless smile and nodded animatedly. This is the reason why I worked so hard to be Santa throughout the entire year. All that mattered was making children like this happy. 

“How can we make sure Santa hears us all the way in the North Pole?” Waverly inquired. 

“Cookies?” The girl in the bright pink jumpsuit asked, rocking back and forth in delight.

“Absolutely.” I chimed in. I sauntered over to the front of the tree so I could get a good view of the children’s smiling faces. I held up a small plate of cookies on a small table beside the tree. “Santa loves cookies! Especially these!”

“Jingle bells!” A boy in a batman shirt called. 

“You want to sing Jingle Bells?” Waverly asked. “Do you think that will work, Elf Nicole?”

“I think it just might!”

“Everybody ready?” Waverly held her fingers up like she was a conductor of an orchestra. “One, two, three…”

And just like that, the room erupted into jingle bells. Some kids screamed at the top of their lungs in excitement, while other shyer ones muttered underneath their breath. But I couldn’t hear any of their loud voices; the only voice I could hear was Waverly’s. Her voice was beautiful, more beautiful than a fresh coat of winter snow or a newly lit Christmas tree. I could listen to her singing for hours, days even, if she would let me.

I must have been staring at the youngest Earp for a few seconds too long, because a look of confusion sprinkled across her features. I smirked with embarrassment before I looked away and continued with the song.

As we sang the final cords of the song, bells rang from the hallway behind the tree. The children stood from their positions, dancing in excitement. They cracked their necks around one another, desperately trying to catch the first glimpse of Santa.

“Ho, ho, ho,” Robin cantered from the back hallway, a large bag of gifts slung across his shoulder. His arm wrapped across the soft material of his jacket, holding it close to his chest. His pants pooled on the floor because of our height difference, and the white, extremely fake looking beard looked like it was already aggravating his nose. I really owed him for this one. “Is everyone ready for Christmas?”

The children ran toward Santa in excitement, with little care or spatial recognition for the world around them. Waverly, seemingly a pro at this type of event, stepped in front of Robin before he got taken down. 

“Okay, children,” Waverly bellowed in a seemingly authoritative voice. Was it bad that it turned me on? Because it did. “Please line up in a single file line to meet and get your picture taken with Santa. And he has a present for each of you.”

The children lined up quickly and silently, each one on their best behavior because for the first time in forever, they could see Santa was watching. (and I was, I was always watching. That sounds so creepy doesn’t it?) I headed back over toward the wheelchair and pushed the boy toward the line. 

“How are you holding up?” Waverly asked once Robin and the photographer got into the groove. I was having a good time entertaining the children while we waited in line, dancing, and singing to different Christmas songs. Though I could really use a large mug of steaming hot chocolate. 

“Good, great, I’m having a blast.” I admitted as I gripped onto the wheelchair handles and pushed the chair a few feet forward.

“Really?” She asked, concerned. She settled her warm hand on mine, and a wide grin spread across my face. “Because you don’t have to stay if you don’t-”

“Waves,” I called. I reached forward and caressed her cheek, forcing her to look into my eyes. “I’m having a great time. And I want to be here. I love this.”

“Yeah?” She asked, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

“Yeah,” Hesitantly, I dropped my hand back to my side. My focus turned elsewhere as Robin’s rough laughter filled my eardrums. “Who’s the photographer?”

“Jeremy,” Her eyes followed mine. “He’s one of my best friends.”

“He and Robin seem to really be hitting it off.”

“I see that.” Waverly smiled. “Jeremy’s really great. Maybe that will lead somewhere.”

“One could hope.”

As the night continued, wrapping paper littered the floor. Children were everywhere in the lobby; laying on the floor, sitting on the waiting room chairs, and even standing on the side tables. Each child held a toy close to their chests; many were stuffed animals, but a few also unwrapped coloring books and crayons.

“This was great, Waves,” I bent down and picked up a piece of torn wrapping paper from the floor. “It’s awesome that you do this.”

“Thank you,” She responded, a smile poking through her cheeks. “I wish we had more, you know. A lot of these children, this hospital is their life. Some of them don’t even have parents or family to visit them. Kind of reminds me of myself, you know.”

I set my arm on her shoulder and tugged her into my arms. “I’m sorry, Waverly. I wish you had a better childhood. I wish I could have been there for you.”

She shrugged herself from my arms and wiped the tears from her eyes, as one slipped down my own cheek. I would do anything to take the pain away. 

“Okay, Nicole,” Robin walked over toward me, tripping on his long pants. “All the children have received there presents.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, raising my eyebrows in hopes that Robin would get the message.

“Yes, I’m sure. The bag was empty.” 

“Why don’t you go check again?” I hinted as anger flashed across his face. 

“Nicole!” He said in a warning tone. 

“Robin!” I fought back. 

He glanced over his shoulder at the now full bag of toys and rolled his eyes. He turned back on his Santa Claus voice and bellowed over to the children: “Ho, ho, ho, children! I think I just found some more toys in my bag. Who wants another present?”

Within an instant, the children dashed back over to the Christmas tree with Robin following far behind. 

“Nicole, how did you?” Waverly’s face was laced with confusion. “You didn’t even know this was where I was bringing you? How could you have gotten presents for all these children.”

“Let’s just say, it’s magic,” A twinkle lit in my eye and a playful smile dashed across my face. 

“Oh, so you’re not going to tell me, are you?” 

My smile turned into a sinister grin as I leaned against the wall. “It’s my secret.” 

“Hey, Waverly,” Jeremy, the photographer dashed over to where we stood, the camera still slung across his neck. “This was in Santa’s bag with your name on it.”

She clutched onto the small box, tears welling yet again in her eyes. “Nicole, how did you-”

“Open it,” I pestered. Carefully, she tried to open the present without destroying the wrapping paper. I challenged. “Just rip it!”

She followed my instructions and dismantled the paper, letting the trash fall to the floor. Her hands shook as she held the small jewelry box in her hand.

“Open it,” I commanded yet again. With uncertain fingertips, she grasped onto the top of the small box and yanked it apart. Laying in the soft cotton inside the box was a silver heart necklace with diamonds framing the outline. Engraved in the back of the heart was both of our initials. 

“Nicole,” Her voice shook with emotion. I reached forward, my fingers brushing against hers as she ran her fingers over the jewelry. 

“I found this at the house,” I explained. “This was the gift I was supposed to give you for Christmas the year I disappeared. I’m sorry I never got to give it to you then.”

“Nicole,” She cried out one last time before enveloping me in a strong hug. I took a deep breath, inhaling the other woman’s natural scent. I kept my arms tight around her own, hoping she would never let go. 

“I had a great time tonight, you know,” I said as I walked the younger woman to her doorstep. 

“Yeah? Really?” She smiled. “It wasn’t too much to spring on you?”

“Not at all,” I smirked as I leaned against the house. “I love kids and I love Christmas. It was perfect. And it’s not often that I get to see children’s reaction to their gifts. It was a change and I loved it.”

“Good,” She leaned against the hard-wooden door. I felt like she was gazing into my eyes and seeing my soul. I felt vulnerable but oddly free for the first time in my life. My fingertips tingled as a small strand of hair dropped in front of her eyes. How hard would it be to tuck the hair behind her ear, caress her cheek, and lock her lips with mine? A shock of electricity emitted from my hand as a holly plant grew from the top of her porch ceiling.

“When did you put that up there?” Waverly asked, the mistletoe catching her eye. 

“Sorry, mistletoe’s stupid. I shouldn’t have-” I stuttered, trying to come up with a less awkward answer. 

“What if I want it?”

“What?” I stammered. I heard her wrong; I must have heard her wrong.

“What if I want the mistletoe, what if I want this?” She spoke calmly and clearly. Her tongue smoothed over her lips.

I wrapped my arm against her waist, tugging her figure on mine until I could feel her breath hot on my lips. I paused for a split second, not only enjoying the feel of her warm body against mine and her face just centimeters away, but also to give her a chance to push away. Green eyes met hazel ones as I analyzed the hint of desire hidden behind her gleaming pupils. I brushed my lips against her forehead, then her nose, feeling her heartbeat quicken against my own chest. Without waiting a second longer, I plunged my lips against hers, like a polar bear jumping into the cold water after laying out in the warm winter sun. My stomach flew into my throat in excitement, like it did when I bounded down a chimney for the first time on Christmas Eve. Waverly’s arm wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer as her tongue flicking into my panting mouth. A moan fell from my lips as she shoved me against the front door. 

“Waves, god I’ve wanted to do that-”

“Forever?” She asked, panting to catch her breath. 

“Yes,” I smirked. “Forever.”


	6. Here Comes Santa Claus!

Chapter 6

“You need to tell her,” Robin crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the counter.

“What are you even doing here?” I asked as I grasped the carton of eggnog from the fridge. 

“Making sure you do your job,” He barked, leaning against the countertop. 

“I know what I’m doing here, Robin.” I sighed. Maybe I was distracted.

“Then why haven’t you told her yet? You’ve been dating for a little over a week now.” He replied. I stretched toward the top cabinet and captured the only two glasses in the house. 

“We aren’t dating!” I grumbled, my voice cracking like gingerbread without enough molasses. 

“Then what do you call making out every two seconds?” 

I shoved the full glass of eggnog against his chest. “I call it making out every two seconds!” 

“Look,” He set at sympathetic hand on my shoulder. His eyes were locked on mine and I felt as though he was reading my mind and my soul. I snapped my eyes away. “You need to talk to her. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“Uh, she could never want to see me again?” I took a long sip of creamy white drink, creating an eggnog mustache across my top lip. Hey, maybe people will believe I’m Santa now? 

“Do you really think that could happen?” His bright eyes stared into mine as I wiped my upper lip with the back of my hand.

“Yes, I do!” I sprung my hands in the air in disbelief that he doubted my knowledge of Waverly. “She hates Christmas.”

“No,” He bellowed. “She hates people leaving. And she associates people leaving with Christmas.”

“Exactly-”

“This isn’t you leaving,” He swirled another gulp of eggnog in his mouth. “This is you asking her to stay. Asking her to give you a chance.”

“And in return asking her to leave the only home she really knows?” I shook my head in frustration. “I couldn’t do that.”

“Who knows,” He downed the remainder of his drink and clanged the glass against the counter. “Maybe she’ll decide the only home she’s ever really known is with you.”

Without another word, he stomped through the front door, slamming it behind him. 

“And why do you always feel the need to leave out the front door?” I hollered to the desolate house. “I know you can magically disappear whenever you want! Why are you just trying to make a statement?”

“Robin’s right,” I lectured myself as I paced through the halls of the house. I looked peered down at my watch, chuckling when I remembered it did not tell the time. “I need to tell her. I need to tell her tonight.”

I snatched the tray of gingerbread cookies from the stovetop, the plate immediately warming my hands and my heart. Maybe I had this. Maybe Waverly would be like, yeah, I noticed everything. Let’s fly to the North Pole and get married. Shit, maybe I should have bought a ring! 

I peered over my shoulder at the illuminated clock on the stove. It was six o’clock on the dot. Without wrestling with jacket, I stalked into the nippy Purgatory air, sweating from the number of nerves bound inside. I walked through the front lawn, creating streaks in the pristine white snowfall with my dirty boots. I leapt the steps two at a time, my hair littered with small alabaster flakes. I rapped on the door, barely able to feel the material with my frozen hands. 

“Hey, you,” Waverly answered with a smile painted on her face. She tugged on my arm, yanking me inside. 

“Where’s your jacket?” Before she let me respond, her warm lips were on mine and she was shoving me against the door. The smell of her peppermint shampoo filled my senses and caused me to tingle. My heart pounded against my ribcage as her breathing became more and more jagged. 

“Sorry,” She tore her lips away from mine in a desperate attempt to catch her breath. She rested her forehead on mine. “I didn’t mean to attack you like that. I just really missed you.”

“Trust me,” I replied, the tone of my voice dropping an octave. “I didn’t mind at all.”

“Good,” Her hand felt like a furnace as she grasped tightly onto my icy fingertips. “You forgot your gloves too? Here, I can help with that.” 

She slipped my hands into the back pockets of her jeans, causing me to tug her closer. She brushed her lips against mine, quickly followed by her hungry and searching tongue. 

“Waves,” I slid my cold hands from her pockets and ran them underneath her shirt and across her heated stomach.

“Ahh!” She cried, shoving me away and smacking me playfully on the shoulder. “That wasn’t nice. But you’re right, supper is getting cold. We should go eat.”

“Waves,” I trembled like a child afraid of a monster underneath their bed. “Can we talk first?”

“What?” She instantly responded. Her face visibly paled, but she tried to mask her nervous and scared emotions. “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” I covered her hand with my own and ushered her to the couch. “At least I don’t think so?”

She squeezed my hand tighter as if I was going to vanish. “Okay, I’m ready, I think.” 

Using my free hand, I detached my watch and passed it over to her. She looked at the face then looked at me in confusion. 

“Is this your way of telling me you need a new watch?” She grinned, setting the watch on the coffee table. “Because I’ll definitely add that to your Christmas list.”

“No, no,” I berated myself under my breath for being so stupid. Why did I think that would work?

“Hey, Nicole,” Waverly soothed. “I’m not going anywhere. You can tell me.”

I drew a deep breath, wishing I could believe that. “Do you remember when I made those presents appear at the hospital as if from thin air? Or when the mistletoe appeared seemingly from nowhere?”

Confusion flurried across her face as she tried to follow my train of thought. “Yes.”

“And when able to wrap that Christmas present that no one else could? And when I made hot chocolate surface at the charity wrapping?”

“Yeah?” She nodded. 

“That was me.”

“Okay?” She said, still baffled. “I kind of figured.”

I let go of her hand and rubbed my eyes, desperate to rid myself of my excess energy. “I’m Santa Claus.”

“What?” She perched up straight.

“I know it’s hard to believe, Waves, but it’s true.” I took a deep breath before exploding with verbal vomit. “The North Pole is real. Elves are real. They make toys for children everywhere. Robin’s one of them.”

“No,” She pushed roughly against the arm of the couch. 

“Yes, Waverly. Have you ever gotten a present that your Aunt and Uncle didn’t seem to know about? Or what about when you were in foster care.”

“Do you think I’m a child, Nicole?” She stood from the couch and stomped far from me. This was going well. 

“No, Waverly,” I chased after her. She needed to believe me; how could I make her believe me? “It’s true. I exist. Santa is real.”

“You know I never had a real Christmas as a child and now you’re here treating me like a child.”

“No, Waves, that’s not it at all. Please sit down and let me explain.”

“No,” She bit back. “You can tell me right here.”

I fought every nerve in my body from taking a step closer to her. “I- When we met, initially, I didn’t know. It wasn’t until my Grandfather died.”

“Are you using this as an excuse to justify the fact that you and your family up and left me?” She barked. “Because I thought we were over that. I guess not.”

“Waverly, please, I need you to listen.” I pleaded. “My grandfather was Santa. When my dad became an adult, he made the decision to live in Purgatory instead of on the North Pole. He knew if my grandpa was no longer able to fulfill his role, he would have to take over. And that Christmas Eve, my grandfather had a heart attack and died. So, in the middle of delivering presents, my dad had to step in and finish the trip. Then about five years ago, my dad passed away, shortly followed by my mom. And normally the role of Santa would be passed down to his son, but he didn’t have one. So here I am, the first woman Santa.”

Waverly burst out into laughter. “So, you expect me to believe that you left Wynonna and I here to go and live on some wintery paradise while your dad pranced around in a red suit and-”

“I didn’t know we were going to be gone forever, Waverly. I thought we were just going to a funeral. I would have done anything-”

“So, let’s say I believe your little hallucination,” She started bitterly. “Why are you back here? Why return to Purgatory?”

“I…” I scratched at my fingernails, nervous to tell her the truth. Should I tell her the truth? It was either now or never. “There’s this counsel that oversees me, kind of like my bosses. They think that I might wake up one morning and decide I don’t want to be Santa. They think I am irresponsible and will leave my responsibilities without someone else to take the role.”

“Like your parent’s did,” I heard her mutter underneath her breath, but I decided to ignore it. 

“Plus, its tradition, you know. Two Claus’s.”

“Wait, hold on, they want you to get married?”

“Yes,” My face paled and my freezing cold palms got sweaty. “The counsel thinks if I’m married-”

“So, you’re only in Purgatory to find a wife?” I could see her brain spinning. “So that’s all I am to you? A way for you to keep your job?”

“No,” I appealed. “I never expected-”

“Get out.” She demanded, steam blowing from her ears. 

“No, Waverly, I need you to listen to me. I-”

“No, Nicole, I don’t need to do anything. Get out of my house.”

“Nicole,” The elfish voice filled my eardrums. I rolled over, finding Robin standing in my bedroom door. My whole body felt exhausted, though I couldn’t remember the last time I had gotten out of bed. I was covered in sweat, sweat that had dried and reformed day after day. 

“What do you want?” I groaned. I wanted to be left alone. Surely with his magical powers he should have known that.

“There’s been a fire at the Pole. Half of the toy factory has been destroyed.” 

“Holy snowballs,” I flung the comforter from my sweaty figure. It was only then that I took in his appearance; his hair was full of ashes, there were large bags under his eyes, and a streak of dirt slashed across his face. I had never seen him so unkempt. “Is anyone hurt?”

“I’m not sure,” He trembled. “Santa, we need you.”

“Okay Robin,” I peered out the window to Waverly’s house. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve is tomorrow! That means there is one chapter left! Hope you are enjoying this one!


	7. All I Want for Christmas is You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said i was going to have this posted on Christmas Eve, and I have five minutes to spare! Thanks to all of you who read, commented, and kudo'd this story! I had a great time writing it! I hope it was able to put a little holiday joy in your life.
> 
> Now sit tight, grab some popcorn, and enjoy the last chapter!

Chapter 8

I stood adjacent to the destroyed building, my eyes bright orange saucers from the raging flames. My face was hot, so hot I was surprised it wasn’t alit itself. Beside me stood five elves from the firefighting brigade, ejecting gallons of water from the hoses with such force that the walls cracked. If only the elves were taller, they would be able to reach the flames.

“Everyone cleared the building once the smoke detector went off,” Robin told me, his arms crossed against his chest and a look of concern etched on his face. I watched in horror as a small piece on the roof collapsed onto the snowy ground. Throughout all the commotion, a loud, terrified voice rang through my ears screaming for help.

“There’s someone still in there,” I announced.

“No, we checked the building.”

I looked over my shoulder at him one last time before I sprinted toward the torched building.

“Nicole!” I heard him scream behind me. “Great, now we are going to lose Santa, too.”

I treaded through the disintegrated door, flames licking my skin like an elf destroying a candy cane. I yanked the top of my sweater over my throat, blocking the smoke from entering my lungs. I stood frozen, the sound of the crackle and pop of the pine wood blistered all around. Feet away lay a mountain of completed children’s toys, now minimized to a small anthill of ashes. I thwarted all of my other senses, only focusing on the sounds prancing around me. Finally, a small cough from the corner of the room filled my ears.

I dashed through the hungry flames, stroking my warm denim and melting rubber shoe soles. With each step, my feet became heavier, sticking to the overheated floor. Squinting through the heavy smoke, I caught sight of a young elf curled up in the corner of the room, his arms wrapped over his head to protect him from the inhalation.

“Jingle,” I opened my mouth and called his name, a large waft of smoke cutting through my throat and into my lungs. I involuntarily coughed, desperate to rid myself of the foreign matter invading my organs.

The young man’s pointy ears poked upon my the hum of my voice. His red, watery eyes latched mine through the dark gray smog all around us. I untucked my hand from my pocket, exposing my uncovered skin to the searing heat. I reached toward him. “Can you stand?”

He didn’t reply but he nodded his head. His bright crimson hand clasped onto mine. I used all my force to tug him off the ground. My coughing fit continued, my lungs burning like they were decaying into dust like the world all around them. I crossed my elbow over my mouth, frantic to keep away all the smoke I could. I veered toward the door; the ravenous fire leaving few spots of wood untouched. I peered at the short elf, an idea illuminating in my mind. I got down on my knees, the heat from the wood charring my favorite pair of jeans.

“Jump on,” I commanded Jingle. A questioning look flickered across his face like a dying Christmas bulb, but instead of questioning, he followed my lead.

Jingle vaulted on my back, wrapping his short legs around my waist and clawing at my neck with his sharp fingernails. I held tightly onto his sweltering leather boots as smoke freely entered my body with every gasp I took. No longer feeling careful, I bolted through the burning building, flames brushing against my clothes, ravenous for more. My eyes locked on the clear, snowy ground though the burnt door. Just a few more feet. Jingle’s coughing continued, fueling my desire within. I ignored my heated skin and the flames shooting from the hem of my jeans. I ran at top speeds through the door, the cold air whipping around me like I transported into the middle of a blizzard.

Before I could utter a word, the roof cracked loudly and plummeted to the ground. My eyes widened as I realized that we barely made it out alive. Jingle slid off me, horror filling his own pupils. I sank into the snow, devastation pounding through my veins. There was no way we would be ready to deliver presents to every boy and girl in the world now!

“Nicole,” Robin bellowed, leaning against the door frame of the temporary workshop. I refused to look away from the small wooden horse I was painting.

“What’s up, Robin?”

“You need to get some sleep.” He commanded. He trotted toward the station and swung his legs on the neighboring bench.

“I’m wide awake,” I responded, though a yawn escaped my mouth, my own body betraying me.

“It really looks like it,” He stole the toy from my hand and examined every inch of my work. “It’s three in the morning, Nic, you need sleep.”

“There will be plenty of time to sleep once this is finished.” I snatched the wooden horse back. “I won’t be the Santa that ruins Christmas. Though I’m pretty sure I won’t be Santa in a few days either. So I guess I could let it be someone else’s problem.”

“Nic, I won’t let that happen.”

“It’s not like you have a choice,” I carried the finished toy over toward the drying rack, where several other toys lay on display.

“Have you at least been doing your breathing treatments?” He asked, fully ignoring my comment. I held up the small medical device underneath my station before retaking my seat. I mean, he didn’t need to know that I wasn’t doing them.

“Look, let me finish these toys,” I pointed to the five items still on my desk. “Then I will go to bed, okay?”

“Alright, fine,” He was defeated. “And tomorrow, I’ll make the elves work doubles.”

“No,” I argued. “This is there holiday season too. They need to spend time with their families.”

“But were a team, Nicole,” He rose from the bench and set his hand on mine. “We will get this done, okay.”

“Okay,” I huffed, my eyes following his figure as he disappeared from sight. I listened to the quieting of his footsteps, until I was again left alone in silence.

My eyes drooped as I soldiered on. In a little over an hour, I had all the wooden horses repainted and ready for shipment. Just another million more before Christmas Eve.

I sighed; I couldn’t wait any longer. I pressed my hands together, magic from the Spectro sparking in between my fingertips. My heart ached when Waverly’s face appeared in the space between my hands.

_“Look, old man,”_ Wynonna’s voice echoed against the walls of the empty room. _“What do you know about Nicole Haught?”_

_“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled._

I moved my hands, my eyes falling on none other than Randy Nedley. Poor guy.

_“What she means is,”_ Waverly continued. _“We haven’t seen her for a few days, and we were worried about her.”_

_“No, that’s not what I meant.”_ The oldest Earp yelled. _“Look, she told Waves this fishy story about being Santa Claus and we wanted to see what you thought of the hubbub. It’s total bullshit, right, Nedley?”_

Nedley took a deep breath. I could feel the emotional turmoil raging inside of him. _“Nicole is Santa Claus.”_

_“Oh, no, not you too!”_ Wynonna flung her hands in disbelief. My eyes locked on Waverly, her face speeding through a rollercoaster of emotions. Did she believe him? Would she believe him?

_“Waverly,”_ He spoke clearly and calmly, ignoring the elder Earp’s comments. _“If you have feelings for Nicole, you shouldn’t give up on her because you don’t believe in Santa or in the magic of Christmas. You would be making a big mistake.”_

_“Nedley…”_ Wynonna lectured.

_“No, don’t Nedley me!”_ He bellowed _. “Do you still have the watch she left?”_

Waverly reached into her pocket and dragging out my magical watch. I was looking everywhere for that stupid thing! How could I forget that I left it at her house?

_“Look into that watch and try to remember a time when you believed, truly believed in Santa.”_

_“Incase you don’t remember,”_ Wynonna spewed _. “We had a pretty shitty childhood. I don’t even know if there was ever a time Waverly ever believed in Santa.”_

_“Just try,”_ He urged. Waverly stared into the watch, and without notice, snow started to sprinkle from the ceiling all over Randy Nedley’s desk.

Wait, there’s no way a human could make the magic work. How?

_“Seeing isn't believing.”_ Sheriff Nedley spoke _. “Believing is seeing.”_

He looked over his shoulder, giving a slight wink to the corner of the wall. I followed his line of sight, my eyes falling on none other than my head elf, Robin.

“You little shit!” I spewed.

A sudden outburst of elves chattering in excitement of the impending holiday woke me from my peaceful slumber. I straightened in the chair, wiping the drool away with the back of my hand. I ran my fingertips through my less than picture perfect hair, hoping I could run home without any of the elves noticing. Or Robin. Definitely Robin.

“Good morning, Santa,” One of the elves trumpeted.

“Good morning, Elfie.” I waved as my voice cracked, clearly giving away the secret I had just woken up. I stood upright, tucking the chair underneath my desk as I began my mission. Home, shower, change. Do not run into Robin. Easy peasy.

“I’ll be back, Elfie,” I yanked my red coat off the back of the chair, slinging it on in seconds. “Just going to go grab some breakfast. Thanks for coming in early.”

“No problem, Santa.” He turned his attention to the toy sitting in front of him. “Ms. Walker has some delicious cinnamon buns for breakfast. You should try one!”

“My mouth is watering thinking about it.” I smiled, tugging my bright, red, fluffy hat onto my head. “Have a good morning, Elfie.”

I opened the door as little as possible, tucking in my stomach as I slid outside. My eyes fluttered all around, anxiously looking for Robin. So far so good. The cold air blustered, blowing flurries of snow against my warm coat. I hung my head low, hoping if I did run past Robin, he wouldn’t even think twice.

“Nicole?” His voice was like stabbing in my ears. Well, that didn’t last long. His eyes caught mine, and I shoved my greasy red hair into my hat. “Did you not get to bed last night?”

My eyes looked past him, a familiar face cutting through my focus. “Wynonna?”

“Hey Haught,” Wynonna waved, a guilty grin beaming across her face. “I guess you were right, you are a Claus.”

“Uh, yeah, Wynonna,” I said. Movement from behind the eldest Earp strangled my attention.

“Oh, look who’s finally waking up!” Wynonna bellowed. Rising from the back of my sleigh was none other than Waverly Earp, a fluffy blanket wrapped around her always cold figure.

“Hope you don’t mind,” Robin whispered from beside me. “I borrowed your sleigh. There was someone who wanted to see you.”

“Nicole!” Waverly burst through the icy cold air, holding the warm blanket tight to her body. Within seconds her arms were wrapped around me, the blanket falling to the snowy wet ground. “I am so sorry I didn’t believe you.”

“I’m so sorry that I left you yet again without telling you,” I dropped a small kiss on her forehead. “There was a fire and-”

“We heard,” Waverly admitted. “Robin told us. Wynonna’s here to help. And Robin said Jeremy’s offered to help too.”

“God, I love you.” I blurted.

Her bright shiny eyes twinkled in curiosity and uncertainty. “What?”

“I went to Purgatory looking for a wife,” I took a deep breath. I was shaking like a snowman stuck out in the cold. “But I didn’t plan on falling in love. Waverly, I love you.”

“You love me?” She breathed. “This is all happening so fast.”

“I know, I’m sorry. There’s no pressure.”

“Except if you don’t get married, you’ll ruined Christmas.” Wynonna spurted. She shrugged her shoulders as horrified looks smoldered across the Elves faces. “What? You were thinking it too!”

“Waverly, I love you. I think I always have. We can take this as slow or as fast as you want.”

“And what if I want to get married?” She asked, hesitant. “And become Mrs. Claus?”

“Then we would get married. Waverly, I would give you everything and anything you want. Because Waves, you don’t just deserve the world, you are my world.”

“Get down on one knee,” Robin coughed, commanding me under his breath. “You do have a ring, right?”

“Waverly,” My knee sunk into the cold, wet snow. I reached forward, grasping her gloved hand in my own.

“Yeah?” I looked up, her warm eyes crinkling in both nerves and excitement.

“You say this is happening all so fast,” I took a deep breath, trying to calm my own nerves. “But we’ve known each other our whole lives. When we were both younger, you were the reason I woke up with a smile every morning. And I know my family ruined things for both you and Wynonna, but I would like to try every day to make it up to you. Because as long as you want me, I will be by your side. With you, holding you. And I know we can’t pick up where we left off, but maybe we can try again?”

“Nic,” Waverly called. My eyes locked with hers, both puddling with tears. “The only time I truly felt like I belonged was when I was with you. You are my home, my heart, my everything.”

“You don’t need to make a speech too, baby girl,” Wynonna screamed. Waverly’s cheeks flushed. I squeezed her hand tighter.

“I know it’s been years, more than a decade even,” I dropped her hand, rummaging in my jacket pocket for the ring. I held the black velvet box in the palm of my hand. “Some things never change, like the love I feel for you. Waverly Earp, will you make me the luckiest Claus in the history of Christmas and become my Mrs. Claus? Will you marry me?”

“On two conditions.” Waverly spoke.

“Anything, Waves.”

“One, that the Pole installs WIFI so I can finish my degree.”

“Absolutely, I wouldn’t think of hindering your education. What else?”

“Wynonna can come and go as she pleases.”

I looked over at Wynonna, who had a shit eating grin smacked across her face. “Well, I don’t know about that.” I smiled, completely lying. I didn’t care if this was going to get me in trouble with the counsel, Waverly was all that mattered. “Of course, she can.”

“Then of course I will marry you!” Waverly smiled. I pulled the ring out of the box, tossed her glove on the ground and slid the ring across her thin ring finger. I tugged her into my arms, my lips immediately locking with hers, like two opposite poles of a magnet.

“Okay, okay, save it for the I do!” Wynonna chucked a snowball at my back, breaking up our display of affection. Why did she have to be included in the wedding?

“How do you feel about a Christmas Eve wedding?” I asked, planting a kiss on her forehead. She nodded her head, snuggling into my side. “Better get planning.”

“Actually, I hear you need some help making toys.” She said. I looked over at Robin, who nodded his head in excitement.

“I couldn’t ask you to help,” I looked down, the tip of my boot suddenly becoming very interesting.

“Hey, Nicole Haught, are we getting married?”

“Yes?”

“Then that makes us a team. What do you need help with?”

“How are you and Wynonna with sowing?”

Robin cleared his throat as Waverly slipped the cold, classic ring onto my finger. “Then by the powers vested in me by the Counsel, I now pronounce you Santa and Mrs. Claus.”

“Well go on now,” Wynonna called out. “Kiss her! I know you’ve been waiting!”

The hot winter sun beat down on the snowy ground all around us. I wrapped my arms around her waist, tugging her against my form. Before I could lean forward, I felt Waverly’s mouth on mine in a hungry warm kiss. I responded immediately, her mouth so soft, warm, and inviting. Tentatively, I tasted her with my tongue, forgetting the audience all around us. Waverly opened her mouth with a low moan.

“Okay, enough, enough!” Wynonna called. “You’ve got presents to deliver.”

We separated, both of us gasping for air. I set my forehead on hers, getting lost in her hazel eyes.

“I better get going,” I peered over my shoulder to see Robin holding out my red coat at the end of the aisle.

“Can I come?” She asked as I shoved my arms into the fluffy red jacket that completed the ensemble.

“Are you sure? It’s a long and boring night. Not to mention cold.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to snuggle closer to you.” She smiled. “Please? I really want to see you work.”

“Then I would love to have you by my side, Mrs. Claus.”

“Come on Santa! We can’t keep those children waiting!” Without another second, Waverly had blasted to the sleigh and was getting comfortable for the long flight.

“Merry Christmas to me.” I muttered, a sly grin painted across my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this! Happy Holidays!


End file.
